The Mystical Tales of Naruto Uzumaki
The Mystical Tales of Naruto Uzumaki is the Hundred Sixtieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 20, 2017. Synopsis The Secret Origin of Naruto Uzumaki was then revealed by the True Paul Gekko. The Origins of Paul Gekko has extended to the time where he meet Naruto and Sasuke for the first time. Plot The Episode begins at the time before the aftermath of the Grand Civil War with Ture Paul Gekko as the Narrator. While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on the masked man during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Despite that, Kurama still harboured a deep hatred for Konoha for sealing it away for decades and resolved to destroy the village without orders from the masked man. Before Kurama could annihilate Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and quickly teleporting it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her Adamantine Sealing Chains to subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host, and how great a threat the masked man is, came up with a plan to give Naruto the means to combat the masked man in the future when he decides to attack again. Few years later, Vent and Aile met Paul Gekko, who hears of a secret treasure in the abandoned Amusement Park. Paul Gekko puts pieces together the whole story: Vent and Aile are Twin siblings who lost their parents. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to the Scientist named Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. After entering the Seaside Coast, they escape From the Imperial Walkers and Giro saved the Team from Eggman's Egg Hawk. They then went through Grand Metropolis before meeting Mysterious Man with a mask, who turned out to be Girouette. They find themselves an underground base and city in called Mechatropolis and beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a Hologram and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize the Guardians are trying to rescue the Team with Giro on pursuit. After going through the Tunnels to the Jungle Village, Team Vent sees the kid when they were chased by ninjas. The kid manages to help elude them, but were caught by Iruka, who makes everyone in class have a pop quiz on the transformation technique, in which the students must transform into him. Naruto, seeing an opportunity to make people notice him, chooses instead to transform into a naked women, and claims it to be “Sexy no Jutsu”. This makes Iruka-sensei irate. Later on, Naruto and Team Vent were forced to clean up all the paint he put on the monument, but afterwards is treated to Ramen. It is learned that Naruto has no parents and nobody in the community will recognize him. Iruka makes sure that Naruto understands that the four Hokages are the four greatest ninjas in the world. Naruto says that he knows, but it doesn’t matter because some day he will be even stronger than them, and then the people of the community will have to recognize him. The next day at the final exam, Naruto is asked to do the replication technique. Unfortunately Naruto is only able to create what appears to be a dead dummy and he fails the test. At graduation everyone is excited and with their family except for Naruto. He sits alone and depressed until Team Vent have brought Yamata no Mizuki who tells Naruto that if he steals the Scroll of Sealing and learns a technique from it then he can still graduate with his friends. Mizuki then goes and alerts the Third Hokage, the person who runs the school, that Naruto has stolen the scrolls and that he must be stopped. Mizuki plans on killing Naruto and taking the Scroll for himself. Iruka finds Naruto and Team Vent, but Naruto doesn’t seem to think he is in any trouble. He explains to Iruka what Mizuki said. As he finished though Mizuki throws several daggers both at them. Iruka knocks Naruto out of the way and takes all of them. Paul Gekko, the leader of the team explains to Mizuki that the connection that Naruto had was the true story of his life. He reveals to everyone that he knows a secret except Naruto. Paul Gekko revealed himself to be the legendary Yamata-no-Orochi that once terrorized Konoha and Naruto, Sasuke and Paul Gekko were the remaining Amritians who served the Legendary God of Ancestors, Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Iruka begs Paul Gekko to stop, but Paul Gekko revealed to Naruto that he was actually the last member of the royal family; Murakumo Gekko who was connected to Team Vent, Naruto and Sasuke and dubbed the super team as the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" and was the one who killed Iruka’s parents. Mizuki then throws a giant ninja star at Paul Gekko but Iruka dives on top of him and takes the shot for him. It is then Iruka tells Naruto that they are both the same, both growing up without parents, acting out to try to get attention. Team Vent and Naruto run to the ancient bunker despite Iruka's pleas and apologize for unintentionally allowing Mizuki to set him up. Intent to protect Naruto regardless of him learning the truth, Iruka insisted that he never hated Naruto and saw him as only a ninja of their village. Naruto watched from a distance, eventually learning what Mizuki was after, as well as the true level of Iruka's devotion to Naruto. Just before Mizuki could kill Iruka, Naruto and Paul Gekko attacked Mizuki, threatening to kill him should he ever touch his sensei again. Confident in his superiority, Mizuki claimed he could beat Naruto with one attack, only for the exact opposite to happen: using his newly learned Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto beat Mizuki to a bloody pulp. Impressed that Naruto could master such a difficult technique, Iruka let Naruto graduate, ironically fulfilling Mizuki's original promise. At the Present, Paul Gekko's team, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were captured by the Purple Dragons until the Ninja Turtles and Splinter have come to rescue them. Ayame thanks the turtles and told of the warship called the Shelcoof has brought out the Utrom known as Ch'rell, still in frozen exile on an ice asteroid after his final defeat by the Turtles and Obito Uchiha from the train wreckage taking the form of the giant dragon and were taking it to the Death Egg MK IV. The Turtles used the Low Altitude Assault Transport to track down the Shelcoof, but their presence together only clues Rin Nohora to the fact why she was revived. When Ayame and the Turtles got inside, they found out that Ch'rell is inside the Shelcoof and the Schroeder Shredder and the Foot Mystics are on the bridge meaning the Schroeder Shredder has been reborn. Paul Gekko and the Turtles have planned to take out the Schroeder Shredder and the Death Egg while the Death Egg is at Dimension X. However it didn’t work out as Ayame was captured by fully reawakened Ch'rell, who knew Paul von Schroeder have taken the name of Shredder and considering him an usurper and Guardian Obito who proceeds to take de facto control of the Death Egg MK IV and capture Paul Gekko and Murakimo along with Ayame's group with the help from Karai despite Paul Gekko and Murakumo keeping Ch'rell contained. Using Dimension X technology and Utrom science to create a new robotic exoskeleton for himself, Ch'rell began doing a makeover of the Death Egg where he had some components replaced, engineered the mutagen samples obtained by Hun to turn some Cyber Foots into Mutant Foot Soldiers (two of which resembled Tokka and Rahzar), and has the Cyber Techs created to succeed the Egg Pawns. In the Flashback the Mobians were originally animals, Sonic as a innocent hedgehog meets Tails as the baby two tailed fox and Knuckes as the echidna, Big as the purple cat and other mobian who were originally animals, spent most of his time with his friends or simply hanging out, living a happy and carefree life. However, everything changed when the Mutagen mutated them into humanoid like beings including King Acorn who was once human mutated into a Mobian Squirrel. At the Present, after Ayame and the Renato Twins escape with eight turtles and splinter, Ayame suggests that she can rescue Miwa Tomoe and her friend once, Ayame can do it again, this time with the help of the Legendary Jinchūriki and the Jinchūriki Battleship Yamato alongside Mr. Kisaragi and Jin. However, they discover that in their absence, Ch'rell has fused the sciences of the Utroms and Dimension X and rebuilt the Death Egg as a truly terrifying war machine, filled with legions of improved robotic Foot Techs and Mutant Foot Soldiers. Entering the fortress to recover Splinter, the Turtles are defeated along with the Renato Twins, and Ch'rell then reveals his master plan: While using Eggman's Technology o survey the Multiverse in his plan to conquer it, he has discovered that there are not just the Turtles of the Fanon and 2003 worlds along with Mega Man's World, but hundreds of them. Knowing that the turtles of those dimensions would stand in his way to conquer those worlds, Ch'rell decided to destroy them all by eliminating the original Prime Universe of the Dark Past, the Mega Man Prime. Ch'rell scans the eight Turtles and Murakumo Gekko to locate the base similarity apparently and made sure that the Turtles and Paul Gekkos do not survive the process. Once Ch'rell has teleported the Technodrome away across the dimensions to Turtle Prime, however, the Turtles reappear, having been saved by Karai, who has realized that Ch'rell's mad ambition would also cause their own destruction. With their world being erased around them as Ch'rell's plan goes into motion, the Turtles break into Purple Dragon headquarters again to appropriate some of the tech the criminals stole, in order to upgrade their dimensional portal stick and follow Ch'rell to Turtle Prime. With the aid of a repentant Hun, they accomplish their task and are whisked away to the grim, gritty and monochrome world from whence all Turtle realities sprang. They are attacked by the native "Mirage Turtles," but eventually manage to convince their ferocious progenitors that they need their help to save all of creation. The twelve Turtles, with the aid of Splinter, Karai, and even thees between them that will pinpoint the location of "Turtle Prime," and the Schroeder Shredder and the Foot Mystics , engage Ch'rell in battle, but he grows to massive height using molecular amplification technology from Dimension X. When Ch'rell is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged, and the Turtles all try to force him into the beam ... before it is abruptly cut off when Murakumo trips over the power cable and unplugs it. Ch'rell takes this opportunity to grab the four Mirage Turtles and begins crushing them. At the last minute, the 1987 Turtles throw explosive throwing stars at him, causing him to trip and drop the Mirage Turtles. Ch'rell then resumes his attack- until Killer B used the Tailed Beast Bomb-like beam inadvertently obliterates Ch'rell. With their foe defeated, the Turtles watch as their respective realities restore themselves. Everyone gets to the Death Egg and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 Turtles use the portal stick to return to theirs. The Mirage Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat... as somewhere else, across time and space. Meanwhile, after arriving at home, Paul Gekko and Murakumo and Karai took notice of the Mutanimals. Mutanimals has reveal the situation regarding Guardian Obito being controlled by some person, and Paul von Schroeder revealed that he was controlling him though he was the Shredder and Dr. Rockwell analyze his minds and discover he is the Shredder controlling the dragon. As Shredder takes flight, Murakumo has finally achieved his wings of the mystical angel to take flight in the final battle against the Shredder. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Murakumo Gekko *Bastia *Vent *Aile *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *Ancient One *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Momoshiki Palpatine *Robotnik Prime *Schroeder Shredder *Ch'rell *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Miwa *Hun *Tokka *Rahzar *Shinigami *Foot Mystics **Water Mystic **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Earth Mystic **Wind Mystic *Enrique Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Ten Master Clans *Shiba Miyuki *Shiba Tatsuya *Karou *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Okita Gentatsu *Hajime *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Seta Sōjirō *Kanji Kamatari *Honjō Kamatari *Kariwa Henya *Yūkyūzan Anji *Sadojima Hōji *Komagata Yumi *Usui Uonuma *Fuji *Sasuke Uchiha *Original Paul Gekko *Naruto Uzumaki *Rin *Iruka Umino *Kiba *Tsubaki *Yajirobee *Shikamaru *Ibara *Choji *Yamata no Mizuki *Bekkō *Sarutobi *Sai *Sakura *Hinata Hyūga *Yamato *Kushina *Kouichi *Minato Namikaze *Obito Uchiha **Guardian Obito *Utakata *Legendary Jinchūrikis *Princess O'Neil *Mondo *Spike *Leatherhead *Rockwell *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Asano *Mecha Shin Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Tengu Yamata-no-Orochi Trivia *This Episode is based on Turtles Forever Movie. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon